Supernatural
by SilverSwagxX
Summary: When you first move to a new place, you're the shiny new toy- everyone wants to talk to you, everyone wants to be your friend but in reality no one cares. They only want to be your friend just because everyone notices the new girl. Everything changed when he looked at me. I became his world, he became mine. Join Angel Moreno on her journey to the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary;_

_When you first move to a new place, you're the shiny new toy- everyone wants to talk to you, everyone wants to be your friend but in reality no one cares. They only want to be your friend just because everyone notices the new girl. Everything changed when he looked at me. I became his world, he became mine. Join Angel Moreno on her journey to the supernatural._

_A/N; Rated T for the language. I hope that you guys enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. _

_For those who are reading Save Me, I apologize for not updating. Finals are coming up so I've been studying non-stop. _

* * *

Chapter 1;

* * *

I'm great. Fucking fantastic. Okay. That was a lie. I was pissed. Beyond pissed actually. My life in New York was just starting to come together, now me and my mom were moving to Washington. La Push to be exact. We're moving to a place where it rains 24-7, 365 days a year. I bet you're wondering, "Why the heck are you moving to that shit hole?"

Go ask my mother and the rest of the population that actually lives here.

I stepped out of the overcrowded airport and onto damp grounds. I already hated this place and I wasn't even here for 2 minutes.

I sighed. I was exhausted. That flight took everything out of me. I just wanted to go to whever the hell our house was, and just lay on my bed.

"Angel, Billy's son is coming over here with a few of his friends to help us get to La Push," my mother said, snapping me out of my thoughts about wanting to pass out right now.

"You mean we aren't in La Push already?" I screeched.

"No, we have to drive there. Now go back into the airport and clean yourself up. You look terrible," She snapped.

"I enjoy your kindness, mother," I retorted. I grabbed my bag and ran right into the now empty airport, feeling self concious about how I looked.

Once I spotted the restroom, I booked it inside. I looked under the suprisingly clean stalls, to make sure no one was there. The coast was clear. I locked the restroom door and started on my face.

A wave of horror overcame me once I saw how I looked. My hair was all over the place, tangled in knots and twirls. My eyes had major bags under them and my clothes were all over the place.

I scrambled for my brush knocking over the contents of my bag. I cursed silently as I rushed to pick everything up. I brushed the knots out of my hair, applied makeup to cover my eye bags and straightened my wrinkled clothing.

I sighed in relief as I saw that I didn't look like a zombie in the movie I Am Legend, anymore.

I missed my dad already. You see, the reason why I'm moving here is because my parents got a divorce. I wanted my dad to take custody of me, but the bitchy judge said I would be just fine with my mother. Yeah right.

I wish I was with my dad. He always understood me better than my mom. We were so much alike. Dark brown, curly hair, mine went up to my waist, midnight black eyes and a light an skin. We also shared a short temper.

I could speak Spanish thanks to him. My mom was Quilette and my dad was Spanish, so yeah.

I walked out of the restroom and felt eyes on me. It was a long line of women to the restroom I just walked out of. My bad. I picked up my walking pase and went to find my mother.

I saw her talking to 3 tall... Men? They all looked really buffed up, with dark russet skin and short hair. I looked closer and realized they weren't triplets, see if I was far away, I would think they were.

"Oh Angel, there you are. What took you so long? We've been waiting for the last 15 minutes for you to get out of the washroom. Aren't you embarassed? You made they wait so long," my mom rambeled.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, crossing my arms. Not actually feeling sorry.

She rolled her eyes, "This is Billy's son Jake, and his two friends, Embry and Quil,"

I raised an eyebrow. This was Jake? What the hell.

"Hi," I said, sleeply.

"Another Paul," Embry said.

I rolled my eyes. Whoever "Paul" was, I was NOT like him.

I watched my mom get try to get herself into a rusty old looking truck. I snickered as I saw her struggle. She tried lifting herself. To bad. She was wearing a dress and heels. Bad idea. _Karma's a bitch, _I thought.

We were going to someone's house. Someone named Sam or whatever.

Constant bickering was going on between the boys and my mother but I stayed silent the entire time. I tried falling asleep, I really did. I felt a taste of vomit appear in my mouth when I heard my mom actually comment on Jake's mucles. Ugh. Believe me if I could shoot myself right now, I would.

"Poor Jake," I heard Quil, whisper on my right.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead. This car was like an oven.

"Poor Jake? More like poor me. I have to live with a cougar," I whispered back.

"Good luck. I'll see you in the afterlife," Embry whispered on my left.

The car suddenly came to a halt. "We're here," Jake said, hopping out of the car.

I turned to get out and figured out I was stuck. Embry and Quil weren't moving.

"Move guys. I mean it. It's like a sauna in here," I said, trying to push them over. I instantly pulled my hand back, once it came into contact with Embry's sorching hot back.

"Ow! Why are you so hot?" I yelled.

"Thanks," Embry said, wiggling his eye brows at me.

"Not like that you douche. I mean temperature wise," I replied.

"Us Quilette boys run a high temperature, that's all," Quil said, stepping out of the car.

I followed after him.

Just then, it started raining.

"Just great! Fucking amazing!" I yelled, stomping my foot childishly.

"Come on slow poke," Embry said, lifting me off the ground, with might I add, one arm!

I yelled and scrambeled, trying to get out of his iron grip.

Once we were in the house, I was dropped the the ground.  
"Oh. I swear to god, if you fucking do that again, you will loose that thing that classifys you as a boy, got that?" I yelled.

He nodded quickly which caused me to smirk.

I shrugged out of my cold, soaked sweater when I heard a booming voice yell, "You fucking asshole!"

I looked around and saw two guys wrestling on the ground outside.

"Paul, Jared, enough!" A voice yelled behind me. I jumped up startled.

"Sorry," He whispered in a smaller voice.

"It was Jared's fault," Paul, I think, said. So this was Paul. He was actually cute. He stood over 6", which I noticed all of the boys do. He had the same russet skin and black cropped hair. He was also shirtless. Dang. He had one heck of a body. I knew you could get a 6 pack, but never an 8. The thing that attracted me most was that twinkle in his eye. The twinkle of a trouble maker.

"Like what you see?" His voice said, cockly.

"You little bastard! Who the hell do you think you are?" I yelled, his eyes locking with mine.

Just then his jaw slacked and an aghast gasp appeared from it. His eyes no longer held that trouble-maker-twinkle. It held, adoration, caring, kind, loving eyes?

What the hell just happened?

* * *

_R&R! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Summary;

When you first move to a new place, you're the shiny new toy- everyone wants to talk to you, everyone wants to be your friend but in reality no one cares. They only want to be your friend just because everyone notices the new girl. Everything changed when he looked at me. I became his world, he became mine. Join Angel Moreno on her journey to the supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 2;

* * *

Okay. This dude is starting to creep me out. First he acts all perverted, next he stares at me like I'm a piece of shit. I offically have a nick name for him. SirStares-Alot.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I replied, rolling my eyes and walking over to sit next to Embry and Quil.

"Who would've thought that Paul would imp- be speechless," Quil rambled.

"Uhm. Yeaaahh," I agreed. How was I supposed to respond to "imp-speechless"?

Just then a woman came into the living room, Mom tailing behind her. She was beautiful, despite the fact that she had 3 jagged scars running down from her temple and past her cheek.

"Hi, I'm Emily! You must be Angel, right? Oh my gosh, you're soaking wet! Here, let's get you something to change into," The beautiful woman said.

"Yeah, I got soaked then dragged into here by Embry, then he dropped me onto the floor," I replied, glaring at Embry. I suddenly heard a growl? It came from the direction of Paul, who was still standing in the doorway. Weird...

"Let's get you some clothes," Emily said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a room, "What would you like to wear? They might be a little big for you," She asked.

"Anything's fine," I replied.

She shoved a pair of black shorts and pink sweater into my hands and let my into a bathroom. I changed quickly and brought my wet clothes outside, hoping that I left no water droplets everywhere.

"Where do I put this?" I asked.

"I'll just put them in the dryer. You can change into them after," Emily said, grabbing my wet clothes like they're nothing, "There's muffins in the kitchen, by the way,"

I walked into the kitchen causally, like nothing even happened. I grabbed a delicious looking chocolate chip muffin off of Embry's plate and leaned against the wall.

"Hey! That was mine," He complained.

"You owe me, remember? You dropped me on the floor eariler. You didn't even apologise, so I get your muffin," I pouted.

"Fine. I'm sorry, okay? Can I have it back?" He asked.

"Hmm... No," I said, biting the muffin. Oh gosh, this muffin was THE best thing I have ever tasted, "Where's my mom?"

"She left. She said she had to go rest or whatever," Quil said, while munching on a very delicious muffin.

"You're kidding me? I told her before I wanted to go straight to the house but no, don't listen to me," I replied, sarcastically.

"You and your Mom don't seem to be getting along well," Jake said.

"We never have gotten along," I replied.

"Why?" Paul said. This was the first time he has spoken since his little creep fest. This time he seemed sencere.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I've just always liked my dad better,"

"Where's he now?" Sam asked, as Emily came back into the kitchen. I noticed how Sam's face beamed when he saw her. They must really be in love.

"He's back in New York. My parents got a divorce and my Mom got custody of me," I replied nonchalantly.

I pulled out my precious iPhone, which was thankfully, not soaked. I quickly unlocked it and went straight to my notes. I typed quickly, scared that someone might see. I know what you're thinking. Why don't you just write it down later? Well, you see.. I might forget.

I pressed the keys typing;

_Weird things about La Push; _

_1. All the boys are ripped and over 6" tall. _

_2. They're skin is burning. _

_3. Paul gives me the creeper stare. _

"Ooh. Who are you texting? Your boyfriend?" Embry questioned, trying to get a look at my phone. Thank God I already finished what I had to write.

"No. I was texting my best friend, who IS a girl. And, I don't have a boyfriend so move your face out of my personal bubble," I replied, pushing his face away from me.

Paul perked up, his eyes glowing with happiness. Then he smirked, "Tempermental much?"

"Says the one who looked like he was trying to kill his friend," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Hey. I told you, Jared started it," He tried to explain.

"Sure, whatever,"

Just then my mother came bounding into the house.

"Where have you been Angel? I was waiting for you to come home and get all your stuff settled. I won't fix your room for you," She said.

"I don't even know where the house is!" I yelled, loosing my temper.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady. Get in the car now!" She yelled back.

"This is bull shit!" I screeched.

"Language Angel Marie Moreno!" She screamed, pushing my out the door. I didn't even get to say good bye to everyone and get my clothes from Emily.

I rolled my eyes.

So far, this place was crap... Except Paul. He seemed to understand and pay attension to me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary;_

_When you first move to a new place, you're the shiny new toy- everyone wants to talk to you, everyone wants to be your friend but in reality no one cares. They only want to be your friend just because everyone notices the new girl. Everything changed when he looked at me. I became his world, he became mine. Join Angel Moreno on her journey to the supernatural._

* * *

Chapter 3;

* * *

Today was my first day at La Push High. Thank God I already knew the boys or else I would look like some loner.

I quickly finished my shower. I wrapped a towel around me and ran out of the washroom to go pick out my outfit. I scrambeled around my closet throwing pieces of clothing everywhere.

Finally I found something acceptable. Leggings who those designs on them, a long black and white striped sweater that looked like a dress, a white jacket and knee high boots.

Sometimes I feel like I rather be a guy. They have an easier life. All they do is pick up a shirt, jeans, shoes and walk out the door. As a girl, you take over and hour to get ready.

I learned that Jared and Paul were in my grade, so I will have them in some of my classes. Embry, Jake and Quil were a year younger than us. Seth, Collin and Brady were only in 9th grade. They were super tall for their age. I'm 17, and their taller than me. Yeah, it sucks to be me right now. But the fun thing about La Push High is that we have an over crowded population, which equals to having some of the younger kids and older kids mixed together.

"Angel! Paul's here to take you to school. Hurry up!" My mom screamed from downstairs.

"I'm coming! Stop rushing me!" I yelled back. I know I sound like such a bitch, but I hate it when people always be rushing me. My Mom is the prime example.

I grabbed my school supplies, my wallet and I stuffed them in my black tote bag.

"Hurry up!" She yelled again.

I rolled my eyes as I rushed to put on my shoes and ran out the door, not bothering to do a quick mirror check.

"Hey. You look amazing," A voice said behind me.

I jumped and was ready to smack that person in the face when I realized it was Paul, "You scared me," I screeched, trying to lower my heart beat.

"Sorry," He said, looking down at his shoes suddenly looking like a lost puppy.

"It's alright," I said, patting his cheek affectionatley, "Let's go?" I added.

He nodded.

"Bye Mom!" I said, as I shut the door, locking it.

"Mmm," Was all I got. Yay.

Paul opened the door of the passenger seat for me and stuck his hand out to help me. That took my by surprise. I raised my eyebrow at him but none the less, took his hand.

"Can you drive faster, Paul? I have to pee," I said.

"Did you go at home?" He asked, taking his eyes off the road to look at me.

"Mom was rushing me," I said, rolling my eyes.

He thankfully drove faster. Once we got to the school, he grabbed my cold hand and pratically dragged me into the school and to the washroom. Everyone was staring but I honestly could care less.

I pushed one the stalls open and went. Hallelujah.

"Come here you bitch," A voice yelled out of the stall. I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was going on?

I opened the stall and saw a girl being cornered by two skank looking bitches.

"Get out of here," The skank ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do. Who do _you _think you are?" I yelled.

"I'm _the _shit. I own this school. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me," The skank ordered, throwing her hair over her shoulder. She looked fake as hell. With obviously over dyed "blonde" hair and orange skin that was supposed to look tan.

"I have no idea what's going on but you have no right to be treating her like trash," I said, pointing to the girl in the corner.

"She stole _my _boyfriend, so I'm taking back what's mine," She replied, stepping closer to me.

"Bitch please. If you were _the _shit you can go out and get another man, instead of going after anybody elses. And, until you can do that, YOU ARE THE TRASH, not her. So leave her alone and find somebody else you can go fuck," I replied, pushing her out of the way and grabbing the girl in the corners, hand. I dragged her out of the washroom and to where Paul was.

"What happened? Are you okay? I heard yelling," He said, scanning me over to check for any injuries.

"I'm fine. Are you okay, uhm?" I asked.

"Kim. My name is Kim," The girl replied. She had wavy black hair up to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. She was way taller than me, but she seemed shyer.

"I'm Angel. What was going on back there? The blonde bimbo was picking on you," I asked, while Paul led the way to the office to grab my time table.

"Sasha thinks I stole Jared from her," She said.

"Oh. So that's the bitches name. Don't listen to her, trust me. People like that need to shut the fuck up and get a reality check. I should've hit her. Plus you're way prettier than her," I said, as Paul handed me my time table.

1. English

2. Music/Choir

3. Trigonometry

4. Lunch

5. Gym

6. Biology

Not bad actually.

"You have English, Trig, Lunch and Bio with me," Paul said, as he looked at the back of my timetable. I flipped it over. Oh. It had my locker number on it. I failed.

"We have Music, Lunch and Gym together," Kim said shyly on my left. I smiled at her. At least I had someone I knew in every one of my classes.

"Okay. To my locker! Even though I have no clue where it is!" I replied, linking my arms with Kim and grabbing Paul's hand. Usually I wouldn't feel so comfortable with a guy I had just met, but Paul was different. He made me feel safe, comfortable and loved. Sure, I've felt this way with my Dad and stuff but Paul showed a different kind of love. He cracked me, I guess. I was known as the "Ice Queen" at my old school. Guys tried, but I just gave them a sarcastic remark.

Paul abruptly stopped, which caused me the almost fall backwards and since I was linked with Kim she fell to.

I closed my eyes and screamed, waiting for the impact on the very non-inviting floor. I fell into warm arms. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Paul looking straight at me. I looked to my left and saw a very flustered Kim cradeled by Jared.

"I'm sorry," Paul mummbled. Apology written all over his face.

"Just. Don't. Do. That. Again," I replied, out of breath.

He helped me up and walked me over to my locker. I punched in the numbers and swung the door open. Well tried to. It was stuck. I pulled again. What the fuck?

Paul sighed, "Let me,"

He swung it open effortlessly. My eyes widened, "How'd you do that?"

"I opened it?" He said.

"But it was stuck," I pouted.

He chuckled, "Just kick the bottom then open it,"

I nodded, putting some of my extra binders into my locker for later. I grabbed my purple binder and a pencill, pen and eraser.

"I'll see you in Music, Angel," Kim said, walking the other direction with Jared tailing behind her.

"Okay! To English," I declared, marching in whatever direction.

"It's this way," Paul said, grabbing my hand and turning me around.

I laughed, blushing a bright red, "Oh right,"

* * *

_R&R! _

_* I have no idea if I should continue Save Me. The reason why I'm working on this story more is because I can relate to Angel. Our personalities are very similar. So if you want me to continue Save Me, please tell me and I'll try to. _


	4. Chapter 4

Summary;

When you first move to a new place, you're the shiny new toy- everyone wants to talk to you, everyone wants to be your friend but in reality no one cares. They only want to be your friend just because everyone notices the new girl. Everything changed when he looked at me. I became his world, he became mine. Join Angel Moreno on her journey to the supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 4;

* * *

"_English; Mrs. Martinez"_

I read as we walked into a very tight English classroom. The desks were lined in pairs of two and the teachers desk was in the top left hand corner. It had a very new looking white board.

"We have to get your sheet signed," Paul whispered. People were staring at us. I guess it's 'cause I'm the new girl, holding a very hot guys hand.

I nodded, while he guided me to the front of the class. The whole time I felt people's eyes on us. Does this ever stop? I'm the new girl, get over it.

"Hi, I'm Angel Moreno. Uh, you have to sign this," I said, as I handed my sheet over to a middle aged lady. Her black hair was pulled tight into a bun, with a few gray hairs sticking our from here and there. Her tan skin, a bit wrinkeled. Her glasses were on the tip of her nose, reading over my sign in sheet.

She looked up, her brown eyes boring straight into mine. She looked at me, then at Paul, then at me again. Then she raised an eyebrow at me, but handed my sheet back without saying a word.

Paul tugged on my hand, pulling me to the back of the class. He pulled out a chair for me to sit in, then sat beside me. Class didn't start for another 15 minutes so we had time to spare. He was giving me that creeper stare again.

"Are you okay? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I asked him.

"You're beautiful, that's why," He said causally.

I heard gasps form around me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I put my head down on my desk. If I remembered that everyone was staring at me, I wouldn't have asked him at all.

_Click, click, click,_

Heels? What the hell?

I looked up and saw Skank #2 in front of me.

"So, you're going to steal Paul from me, just like your little friend stole Jared from Sasha," She said, popping her gum in my face. Oh. Had we not been in a classroom where a teacher was, I would've slammed that bitch.

"Look, Celeste. We're over okay? Done. I'm not interested in you anymore," Paul said. So Celeste was her name.

"Oh. No. Paul, baby, we just had a disagreement," Celeste said, running her scrawny hands all over Paul's chest.

I unclenched and reclenched my hands under my desk, trying to keep my temper in tact. This was a technique I learned when I was 6. Mom made me go to a therapist because I punched a kid in the face after he dumped a huge pile of sand on me, at recess. He ruined my favourite purple shirt with a butterfly on it, and my pink skirt. After that, he avoided me at all cost.

"Just get off Celeste! I'm not interested in you anymore, okay? Just leave me alone!" Paul said, as he pushed Celeste into a pile of desks. He started shaking violently again.

"Paul, it's okay," I said, calmly, touching his arm. He instantly relaxed at my touch, then he looked at me and started to do that stare again.

I straight at Celeste and gave her that "Bitch-Go-Away" stare. She returned it with a look that said, "This-Is-Not-Over".

I pulled out my iPhone and added to the list;

_4. Paul/Jared; Super speed and strength. _

"Okay class, let's get started. Take your seats everyone. Joey! Stop throwing that eraser," Mrs. Martinez's voice boomed out.

First day of English, here we go.

* * *

_Okay. Obviously this was a shorter chapter. I'll try to write the next chapter tomorrow or tonight. Which ever one I feel like._

_Thanks for all the reviews! :]_

_Oh. And if you're confused about anything, please PM me, or post a review and I'll answer it. I know sometimes my writing just flies everywhere and only makes sense to me. :3 _


	5. Chapter 5

Summary;

When you first move to a new place, you're the shiny new toy- everyone wants to talk to you, everyone wants to be your friend but in reality no one cares. They only want to be your friend just because everyone notices the new girl. Everything changed when he looked at me. I became his world, he became mine. Join Angel Moreno on her journey to the supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 5;

* * *

Mrs. Martinez explained some assignments that we're going to be doing this year. This English class wasn't that bad. There were some essays, reading novels and some movies to watch.

"Everyone look to the person you're sitting next to. That will be your English partner for the rest of the semester, okay? You have the rest of the class to get to know your partners," Mrs. Martinez said, as she went to her desk.

"Let's play 20 questions," Paul announced.

"Uh. Okay. You first," I replied.

"Favorite colour?" He asked.

"Purple. Birthday?"

"January 10th. Favorite flower?"

"Phalaenopsis Orchid," I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I added on.

"Not a rose?" He asked.

"Stereotypical much?" I joked.

"Sorry," He apologised.

"I was kidding," I said. Just then the bell rang. I gathered my stuff and walked out the door. Kim was waiting for me. At least I wouldn't have to navigate myself. I suck at reading maps.

"Hey Kimmy!" I screeched.

She blushed a bright red when everyone stared.

"Uh, hi. Ready for Music?" She asked, still red.

I nodded quickly.

"Bye Paul! By the way, we only got to 4 questions," I waved, and walked to Music with Kim.

* * *

Music was really fun. Mr. Smith, who I called by his first name, Stefan, was a legit teacher. He got annoyed when I called him by his first name, but I guess he got used to it.

He let us pick an instrument. We would stay with this instrument for 1-2 weeks. I picked the bongos and Kim decided on the xylophone. It was fun. I got to release all my anger that was caused by the skanks.

* * *

Trig went by really fast thanks to Paul's jokes about our bitchy teacher, Mr. Daniels. He was an old teacher, bald, short stature and glasses.

I think he hated me since I was fooling around on my first day, but whatever.

"Finally! I need some food, I'm hungry," I yelled, as Trig was over.

I kicked my locker door open and stuffed everything inside and waited for Paul to get here. He said he would walk me there anyways.

"Angel!" A voice yelled. I turned around. It was Embry, Quil and Jake.

"Hey boys," I said.

"Let's go to Lunch. I'm starved," Quil declared.

"I'm waiting for Paul to get here. He had to stop at his locker real quick. Speak of the devil," I replied, as Paul appeared from to corner.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked.

I nodded.

We walked into the Lunch line, with people still staring. This was annoying.

I grabbed a salad and a burger and went to pay when Paul pulled out his wallet and paid for me.

"You didn't have to," I said, as he carried my Lunch tray to where the boys were stuffing their faces.

"I _wanted _to," He said, as he pulled my chair out, then sat next to me.

"I'm paying for myself tomorrow," I declared.

He gave me the puppy face but agreed.

The boys ate like dogs. Literally. They had piles of food. I thought they couldn't eat all of it, but they did. After that, they were still hungry!

* * *

"So, how long have you and Jared been together?" I asked Kim as we walked to Gym.

"2 months. He's like no one I have ever met in my entire life. He's just so different, you know?" She said.

"That's deep," I replied, as I opened the door the the Gym. It was old. Definatley. With deep yellow walks and grey floors. Ugh.

"You need to talk to the Coach for your gym strip," Kim said, as the steered me towards the Gym office.

I knocked on the door. A tall, well built man opened the door.

"Hi. Uhm. I'm Angel Moreno. I'm new here," I said, shoving my sheet towards him.

He signed it and handed me a gym strip without saying a word.

"What was that about?" Kim asked, as we walked towards the change rooms.

"I have no clue. Mrs. Martinez did the same thing, this morning," I said, as we got changed. I pulled on the baggy shorts and baggy t-shirt on and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. I put on my Nike sneakers and waited for Kim to finish. She took longer than I did.

We walked out and waited for all the other kids to get ready. I saw Seth and Brady come out of the change room.

"Hi Sethery and Braddddyyyy," I said, hugging them.

"Hey," Seth said, smiling.

"Sup?" Brady replied, playing with my ponytail.

_Bring, bring, bringggggg,_

"Alright. This is a fire drill. Line up in Alphabetical order. Ms. Moreno, just go behind Ms. Connerweller," Coach announced.

All the kids took forever the line up.

"This don't make no damn sense," I said, as Coach walked by.

"What's that Ms. Moreno? This doesn't make any sense?" Coach asked. Bad timing. Totally.

"Yes. That's what I said. I don't know about you all, but if there's an actual fire, I'll be running. Fuck you all. Fuck lining up," I said.

There were cheers and clapps all around.

"Fine, since this is your first day here, I'll let you off with a warning about your language," He sneered.

"Fine by me," I replied, crossing my arms.

We walked outside, and it was snowing. The scenery of the field was so pretty. Snow fell flawlessy onto the trees and the grass, making everything look so delicate.

A cold woosh of air flew by, making Kim and I shiver.

I hate the cold. Sure there was snow in New York, but it wasn't as cold as this.

"Your freezing," Someone said, as they hugged me. It was Paul. He was so warm. Like a heater. My shivers finally subsided after a few minutes.

"How are you so warm? Not that I'm complaning or anything," I asked, as I saw Kim engulfed by Jared.

"All of us run a high temperature," He replied, brushing a piece of hair out that feel out of my ponytail, out of my face.

"Oh yeah. Quil told me that," I remembered.

"Ms. Moreno, Mr. Lahote! PDA!" Coach yelled.

"This is not PDA Coach! It's just a hug, it's not like we're having sex!" I yelled back.

Coach's face rose into a bright cherry red as he stomped over to another teacher.

Everyone busted out laughing.

Paul chuckled, "Rebel much?"

"Please, he just doesn't understand me," I replied.

"You should have heard her eariler. It was hilarious," Brady said.

"What'd you do?" Paul asked, his brown eyes boring into my black ones.

"She told Coach that fire drills didn't make any sense and that she would run if there was a fire, and leave us all behind," Seth answered for me.

"My little rebel," Paul said, kissing this top of my forehead. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I touched my forehead and felt a tingling sensation.

Yeah. I love it here.

* * *

_Yeap. Angel's a rebel. :3 _


	6. Chapter 6

_Summary;_

_When you first move to a new place, you're the shiny new toy- everyone wants to talk to you, everyone wants to be your friend but in reality no one cares. They only want to be your friend just because everyone notices the new girl. Everything changed when he looked at me. I became his world, he became mine. Join Angel Moreno on her journey to the supernatural._

_Sorry for the long wait. I was really, really, really... Lazy._

* * *

Chapter 6;

* * *

Thank God for weekends. This whole week was shit. Teachers constantly bitched at me. My Bio teacher, Mr. Penn- weird right?- got mad because I dissected the frog wrong. Well, I'm sorry that I'm new here and have no idea what the hell I'm doing, yet you still force me to. He got angry, said some shit like I need to pay attention in class.

Whatever.

I was currently walking down the street and to the local grocery store that Ms. Call- Embry's mom- owned. The bells on the door of her store jingled as I walked in, my boots squeaking loudly on the floor. I was soaked to the bone. The rain had gotten through my hoddie, jeans _and _my boots. So much for water resistant.

"Hello dear. Looking for Embry?" Ms. Call greeted me, as I passed by the cashier counter. She was a nice lady. Looked a lot like Embry, in fact. Straight dark brown hair and those friendly brown eyes.

"Oh no, Ms. Call. I'm here to get my daily dose of caffine," I replied, as I rummaged through the short isles for my favorite brand of coffee.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Ms. Call? Just call me Tiffany sweetheart. That would be $3.52," She said, scanning my coffee on the worn out cashier scanner.

"Bye Tiffany," I paid and walked out of the store. I wanted to get out of these clothes  
asap. I was freezing.

"Bye dear. Embry and the boys are at Sam's if you're looking for some company," She called.

The rain started to pour harder. I tightened my grip on my coffee and ran as fast I could, home. I slammed open the door and ran upstairs. I was in need of a hot shower. I really hope that I don't get sick.

I hopped into the hot shower and started to wash my hair. I thought about everything, the shower was my thinking spot.

Mom wasn't here this week, she was at a business meeting in Seattle for two weeks. Yeah. She just left. She only left a note and some money. I still couldn't believe the judge thought that my Mom could take better care of me, then my Dad. That was a big pile of shit. I'm contemplating going back there and yelling at him but I don't have enough money.

Once I was done my shower routine. I quickly dressed into a pair of black sweats and a grey band tee.

I decided to call my Dad. Maybe I could come visit. Obviously it was to early since I just go to La Push but I miss him like hell. I haven't talked to him since the day I moved. I tried calling and going on Skype but he never answered, which was weird since he always answered, even if it was just a quick reply.

I dialed his number and waited.

"Hello?" Finally. He answered.

"Dad! Thank God. I've wanted to talk to you this whole week. How is everything there? How are my bestest friends, hmm? The house? Our garden-,"

"I can't talk right now, Angel. I have some work to do. I'll call you back soon," He cut me off.

I heard giggles in the back grounds and moans. He was with a slut already?

"Yeah sure. Call me back when you're done with the slut," I snapped, hanging up.

I suddenly broke down. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I couldn't take this. The move was to much. I've been trying to act tough this whole week. I acted like the divorce didn't effect me at all, but it did. Chocked sobs came out the back of my throat as I gasped for breath. I was having a panic attack. I've never had one before. I just remembered a kid in my school had to take pills for it. I asked him what it felt like. He said chest constriction, lack of breath, dizzyness. I could feel that all right now. I needed someone. Paul.

I remembered Tiffany said all the boys were at Sam's. I quickly grabbed a jacket, put on a random pair of sneakers and ran out the door.

Sam's house was two blocks down. I could make it. I've had worse. I ran from a rapist on time with my best friends- Elena and Beth. We were walking to my house from a party and a man appeared out of an alleyway and decided to chase us. Long story short, we called the cops when he tried to get into the house.

I gasped for breath as I passed some tree's. I paused when I saw Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry in front of a girl. She was pale, with dark brown hair.

"What did you do to him?" She screamed, pushing against Sam.

"Easy," Sam ordered, pushing the guys back.

"What did he tell you?" Paul demanded.

"Nothing, because he's scared of you!" She yelled back, getting in Paul's face. I hid behind the trees, watching this girl try to stand up to guys twice her size.

Paul laughed loudly, his booming voice echoing around us. Then she punched Paul. Like really punched him. I'm surprised that she didn't cry out in pain. I remember just giving Quil a friendly punch and it hurt really bad.

Paul started to shake again. Shake really badly. Then he exploded into a wolf. My heart stopped beating. Paul was a wolf?

"Get back," Sam ordered. The girl was stepping backwards cautiously.

I had to do something, I couldn't just stand here.

I knew what I had to do. I ran in front of the wolf.

"Paul. It's just me. Relax. It's okay," I said, putting my hands up to mean no harm.

"Get out of here Angel!" Sam ordered.

"No! It's just Paul. He won't hurt me... Ever," I replied.

Paul wolf whimpered and sat down, his head sitting on his front paws. He looked up at me. It really was Paul. He had the same twinkle in his eyes. His brown eyes were begging for my help.

"It's okay," I said, sitting down in front of him on the cold grass, petting his silver fur.

"Who knew you could turn into a wolf. I want to do that!" I cried, hoping to lightened up the scene.

Paul wolf gave something that sounded like a chuckle and all the boys started laughing.

"Bella!" Jake yelled, jumping off the porch.

"Jake run!" I heard the girl- Bella, yell behind me.

Jake ran head first into Bella and jumped over her. He turned into a wolf to. He was smaller than Paul, but looked more viscious at the moment.

Paul groweled. He wouldn't back down from a fight. I know him well.

"Shh," I cooed, as he tried to get up. I petted his fur in hopes that it'll calm him down.

"Enough Jake! Everythings under control. Paul didn't mean it. Embry, Quil, get Bella and Angel to Emily's," Sam ordered. In a flash, Embry was by my side asking if I could get up myself.

"But Paul," I said, as I struggled to get out of Embry's vice grip on my arms. He lifted me off the ground, and carried me to Emily's. I saw Jared and Sam bring Paul wolf and Jake wolf to the forest.

"Embry let go of me," I said, squirming.

"He'll be back later, Angel. Relax," He replied.

I sighed.

He pulled me into Emily's and sat me on a chair. He gave me a muffin, I think as a peace offering.

I took it, nubbling on the ends.

"I'm surprised. You're really calm, despite the fact that you found out we could turn into wolves," Embry said.

"You know?" Emily replied, exasperated.

"Paul phased after Bella punched him in the face. Angel tried to calm him down," Quil said, shoving an entire muffin in his mouth.

"You weren't scared?" Emily asked.

"It was Paul. He wouldn't hurt me," I said causally.

Just then Sam, Jared, Jake and Paul came in. Bella backed up against the wall, cringing.

"Sorry," Paul replied, cockly at Bella. He said in the chair next to me and did the stare again.

"You didn't get hurt right?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

"Not a scratch. But just explain to me why the hell you guys can turn into wolves," I demanded.

"It's a long story," Paul said, scratching the back of his head.

"I have time," I replied. _I always have time for you, _I added mentally

* * *

So, how was it? Was it to early for Angel to find out about the Pack's secret? Let me know. R&R.

*Should the next chapter be in Paul's POV of this situation?


	7. Chapter 7

Summary;

When you first move to a new place, you're the shiny new toy- everyone wants to talk to you, everyone wants to be your friend but in reality no one cares. They only want to be your friend just because everyone notices the new girl. Everything changed when he looked at me. I became his world, he became mine. Join Angel Moreno on her journey to the supernatural.

* * *

Chapter 7; Paul's POV

* * *

I regret calling Jared, Sam and Quil pansy's now that I fully understand how they feel about their imprints. At first I thought having an imprint was a complete pile of shit, I mean, commiting to one girl for the rest of your life? I thought that was crap.

After Jared and I first phased we became players. Well shortly after Jared imprinted on Kim, so I was the only player. I banged them and left them. That's all I thought about until I met Angel.

She is the most frustrating, stubborn, hot headed person I have ever met in my entire life. Yet she was amazing. My world, my everything basically.

"Finally you get how we feel," Jared said in our mind connection, as we patrolled the border line. I was happy that the Cullen's were finally gone, but now we have to deal with the Isabella chick. I said that we should just leave her alone, but Jake wants to help her since he 'loves' her.

No leeches = Less patrol. Less patrol = more time with Angel. I could care less about Isabella.

It was around 1 o'clock in the morning. Our shift would end soon. I loved being a wolf. You get ihumane strength, run faster than a normal human and you never get cold. But we had to give up everything for the safety of La Push. Like hanging with friends and trying out for sports.

"Yeah whatever," I responded to Jared.

I passed by Angel's house, sitting in the forest just listening. I could only hear one heartbeat. Weird. Her Mom probably left to go somewhere. Angel told me she was a work-a-holic. How could her Mom just leave her daughter behind? That's bull shit.

"Yeo man, our shift ended. Let's get food, I'm starved," Jared told me before he phased back into a human.

I looked back at her window before I left. Honestly, I hope the Cullen's never ever come back. Angel would be more safer without them here, anyways.

I ran back to Sam's house and phased back into a human quickly, needing food in my stomach right away.

I slammed open Emily's front door. "Paul! Don't slam my door!" Emily screeched, I winced. She was scary for someone so small.

"Sorry," I apologised.

She narrowed her eyes at me then smiled, "Angel sure has an effect on you,"

I nodded. Angel came over to Emily's one day so we could work on our English assignment. She scolded me for talking with my mouth full and slamming the door open when we walked in. My marks encreased in English dramatically thanks to Angel. She's been helping me with assignments and studying for quizzes. She's only been here for a week yet the Pack already loves her. I couldn't blame them though. The Pack recognizes her as a sister, Sam and Emily think of her as a daughter. She adaptes faster than Kim though. She isn't as shy. She isn't scared to voice her opinion.

"When are you going to tell her about us?" Quil asked, taking a seat next to me.

"I don't know. Whenever I feel like the time is right, I guess," I shrugged.

Just then Sam walked in, "Pack meeting outside right now,"

I stuffed the last contents of my food into my mouth and thanked Emily before leaving. She almost dropped the pot she was cleaning when I said, "Thanks." I can have manners to, sometimes I just don't show it.

"Red head is back. Was she there when you were patrolling?" Sam questioned. We were still in human form, not far from Emily's. No one would hear anyways. The only one that wasn't here was Jake, he was still getting used to being a wolf I guess. It's hard to contol your temper, especially for me. I was the most known to phase every second I get angry. It's been getting easier for me to be calm. All I have to do is think of Angel and it all goes away. I underestimated the power of an imprint.

"Nothing happened," Jared answered.

"Alright. Just notifying you that she's back. Keep your eyes out for her when you're on patrol," Sam announced.

Just then that Isabella girl came charging at us.

"What did you do to him?" She yelled, pushing her tiny hands against Sam. Trying to fight him off.

We took a step forward. "Easy," Sam said, pushing us back.

"What did her tell you?" I questioned, snarling at her scent. She smelled of leech. Even though it's been a while since they've been back, their scent is still all over her.

"Nothing, because he's scared of you!" She answered, stepping in front of me.

I laughed. That was funny. She doesn't know anything about us being wolves but that was hilarious. Jake afraid of me?

Next thing you know I see her pale first diving into my face. I saw her cringe.

I started to see red and shake again. I could hear Sam and the guys try to calm me down, but I couldn't.

I phased and felt my paws hit the ground. I groweled at her.

Then Angel came out of no where, "Paul. It's just me. Relax. It's okay," She said, putting her hands up.

"Get out of here Angel!" Paul yelled.

"No! It's just Paul. He won't hurt me... Ever," She whispered the last part.

I whimpered. What if she freaks out and leaves me? What if she never wants to see me again? What if she hates me because I'm this freak that can turn into a giant dog?

I sat down, and put my head on my paws, hoping that she wouldn't get scared. I looked up at her begging her not to run.

"It's okay," She said, sitting in front of me and petting my head.

"Who know you could turn into a wolf. I want to do that!" She yelled.

I chuckled. That's what I love about her. She always tried to make a serious situation into a happy situation. Well I love everything about her. The way her long curly brown hair would shine in the rare sunlight of La Push, the way her almost black eyes glimmered when something funny happened, the way her short curvy figure fit with mine when I hugged her.

"Bella!" Jake yelled, jumping off the porch. I could hear part of the wood crack at his weight.

"Run Jake!" Isabella yelled, running at Jake. He charged at her and jumped right over her, phasing.

I groweled, getting up, ready to fight Jake off. This Isabella girl that he was in love with, was a stupid bitch. That was rude, but it's the truth. She's stupid.

"Shh," I heard Angel whisper, petting my head again. I relaxed, feeling her hand stroke my fur.

"Enough Jake! Everythings under control. Paul didn't mean it. Embry, Quil, get bella and Angel to Emily's," Sam ordered.

I saw Embry go to Angel asking if she could get up on her own. When he realized she couldn't her lifted her off the ground. I saw her struggled to get out of his grip.

"But Paul," She said, wiggling.

"Embry let go of me," She said, as they neared Emily's.

"He'll be back alter, Angel. Relax," Embry whispered.

She sighed. I kept my eyes on her the entire time, making sure Embry got her into the house without dropping her again.

"Let's go for a run. Both of you need to cool down," Sam said as he and Jared phased.

"You're lucky bro. When I told Kim she ran away, telling me I was a physco," Jared said.

"I didn't want her to find out this way. I didn't even know she was coming over today," I said, as I picked up speed. I felt the cold air of La Push, run through my fur.

"I'm just as suprised as you are. Who knew Angel could not freak out after figuring out her soon-to-be-boyfriend could turn into a wolf," Sam said, "Let's go back. You guys cool?" He added on.

"Yeah," I replied, nodding my head, phasing back to human form.

Sam tossed a pair of cuttoffs at me. I could see Jake blush in embarassment as we all put on our shorts. You get used to seeing eachother naked, it wasn't that big of a deal, but he wasn't used to that yet.

I ran back to Emily's with the guys making sure that one of them went first so Emily wouldn't get mad if I slammed open the door again.

" Sorry," I apologised to Bella, smirking in the process. She cringed and backed up against the wall. Ha. She really was scared. I could hear her heartbeat increase.

I sat down in the chair next to Angel and asked, "You didn't get hurt right?" while brushing a piece of hair out of her heart shaped face.

"Not a scratch. But just explain to me why the hell you guys can turn into wolves," She demanded.

"It's a long story," I said, scratching the back of my head. I wasn't prepared for this. I silently hoped that she could wait until tomorrow. I needed to piece together what I was going to say.

"I have time," She answered, shrugging.

"Can we talk some where else?" I asked, sticking out my hand for her to take.

She nodded, finishing her muffin and grabbing my hand. I felt a shot of electricity surge through my entire body.

I led her to the forest behind Sam's house, looking for that waterfall I found a while ago.

"Uhm. Paul? Where are we going?" She asked, stepping over a tree root.

"I found this waterfall a while ago. We can talk there. Unless you want to go somewhere else? Maybe the beach? Or, your house?" I panicked. What do I do if she doesn't want to see the waterfall?

"No. The waterfall's fine," She replied.

I nodded.

She suddenly screamed. I snapped my head to her and saw that she tripped. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"T-t-thanks," She stammered, blushing a bright red.

I smirked, "No problem. It's a little bit farther. I could carry you if you want. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself,"

"Uh. Sure?" She replied, unsure.

I took that as a yes. I picked her up in one swift motion, an adorable squeak come from her. I chuckled.

I picked up my pase, so we would get there faster.

When we apporached the waterfall, and her jaw dropped open.

"You like it?" I asked.

She nodded, and pushed on my chest a little, signalling she wanted to be put down.

"I love it," She said, sitting on one of the rocks.

I sighed, "Where do I start?"

"How do you guys turn into wolves?" She asked.

"Us Quilette's can shape shift into wolves. The magic has always been in our blood. As a kid the Elder's told us histories that we always thought were ledgends. The story of how we came to be. I always thought that they were just stories to creep us out, but they are actually true. Before I phased, I had major growth spurts, became more tempermental, my temperature increased. When I did phase, I didn't feel good that day. It never feels good for anyone. I had a huge headache and everything pissed me off. I got really angry one day and it triggered it all.

We turn into wolves because of the 'Cold-Ones', vampires to be exact. They've always been our enemy, since the start. There are ones near by, The Cullens, but they moved away," I explained.

"How do you know if someones a vampire?" She asked, quietly.

"They're really pale. Almost as pale as paper. They're overly 'pretty' as people would say, I find them disgusting though. And their eyes, if they eat humans their eyes are red. If they eat animals like the Cullens, their eyes are golden," I explained, nervously.

"How do I fit in all of this?" She asked. She was smart. Really smart at that.

"When I first saw you at Emily's for the first time, everything changed. It's like nothing else mattered to me, just you. Just your happiness matters. It's called imprinting. The Elder's told us it's a way for us to find out soulmate easier, since regular people wouldn't just accept the fact that we turn into wolves. It's to keep the wolf gene alive. You know, kids and stuff. It's hard to explain," I said, nervously, "After looking into your eyes everything became brighter- I saw the light, I guess. Everything became clearer. It made me feel everything hundred times stronger than ever. I could be anything to you, a brother, best friend.. Lover. Whatever you want. I just want you to be happy,"

She sat there in silence, her forehead wrinkling slightly.

"Tell me what you're thinking, please?" I whispered, lifting her chin up a bit so I could look at her eyes.

"So you paw printed on me?" She asked.

"It's imprint, sweetheart," I corrected her.

"Paw-print sounds cuter though," She said.

I chuckled, "You're the only one so far who took this well,"

"Why? Who else is a paw-print?" She asked.

"Sam and Emily, Kim and Jared, Claire and Quil," I replied.

"Who's Claire?" She asked.

"Emily's niece," I replied, brushing my hand against her cheek.

She nodded. This was the quietest I've ever seen her. Usually she's blunt, says whatever she wants to say.

"So you're okay with this?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? This is so cool! Who knew this could actually be true," She jumped up, exasperated.

I sighed in relief, "I thought you were going to freak out."

"I think it's amazing," She said, hugging me, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"You're amazing," I replied, wrapping my arms around her. This couldn't have gotten better.

* * *

_* I apologize for the lack of detail in the explanation of how they turn into wolves. I typed as best as I could. :P_

_*This chapter was longer. I'm so proud of myself. Lol. :3_


	8. Chapter 8

_Summary; _  
_ When you first move to a new school, you're the shiny new toy- everyone wants to talk to you, everyone wants to be your friend but in reality no one cares. They only want to be your friend just because everyone notices the new girl. Everything changed when he looked at me. I became his world, he became mine. Join Angel Moreno on her journey to the supernatural._

_**I'm sorry for the long wait! I had some family stuff. So here's the 8th chapter!_

* * *

Chapter 8;

* * *

It's been two weeks since Paul told me about the whole Pack thing. I was still trying to absorb the fact that they fight vampires and run around as a wolf, at night. I trusted that the Pack would look after eachother, but the thought of one of them getting hurt made my head spin.

It was a Monday and I was just getting ready. Paul was here bright and early, a.k.a when my alarm clock rang. My mother got back a few days ago, but left suddenly again. Yeah. She takes real good care of me: note the sarcasim.

I put on black skinny jeans, one of those tops that was kind of like a tank top, but the straps were lace, a leather jacket and my knee high boots. All black today!

I put my hair in a half up-do and was getting ready to put on my makeup when Paul said, "You don't need any of that, you know,"

I blushed but rolled my eyes to cover that. I quickly put on eyeliner and mascara. I grabbed my black tote bag and said, "Let's go?" while trying to walk and put on my shoes.

"Yeah," Paul said, laughing at me, because I was stumbling.

I grabbed an apple and locked the house door, even though no one breaks into houses in La Push. Thank God for the small population. In New York, my house got broken into not once, but twice.

Paul opened the passenger door for me, and I got settled into the leather seat. He's been staying overnight when my mom was gone, well, even when she was there he would stay over.

I chewed on my apple when Paul asked, "You okay? You're really quiet today,"

"I just have a feeling something bad is going to happen today," I replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Try not to think about it," Paul said, as we got to school. He helped me out of the passengers side and we walked hand in hand towards the Pack. The only ones who weren't here right now, was Kim and Jared.

"Hey," Embry said, ruffling my hair.

"Watch the hair," I said, slapping his hands.

"Gosh, PMS much?" He asked. That earned a growl from Paul.

"Do you really want to know?" I questioned, putting my hand on my hip. In fact, I was PMS-ing, but I don't think he wants to know that.

"... No," He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Then shut up," I said, "Anyways, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back,"

"You want me to come?" Paul asked.

"I'll be fine," I replied. I know it's sounds creepy when Paul asked if I wanted him to come, but that was normal for us. Wolves are protective of their imprints, I guess.

I went to the bathroom, did my business when the bell rang. Shit.

I ran towards my locker, kicking the bottom of it. I grabbed my English binder, a pencil and pen. All of the sudden a voice appeared behind me. I thought it was Kim but boy was I wrong.

"You little bitch. You took Paul from me, now I'll make your life a living hell," Skank #2- Celeste- said.

"Bring it," I replied.

"Not now, but I will get you," She said.

"Oh okay," I shrugged, just to get her angry.

"Ugh. You have nothing else to say?" She said, smacking her gum abnoxiously.

"Oh I do. Do you really want to know?" I countered.

"Just say it," She demanded.

"Fine. Bitch, you're like Monday's, you know why?" I said, "_NO ONE_ likes you,"

Just then everyone started laughing. I didn't even realize that we formed a crowd.

"I will get you back," She said, walking away, pushing people out of the way. What a bitch.

"What was that about?" A voice asked. I jumped. It was only Paul.

"Stop doing that," I said, smacking his arm lightly, "She just told me to stay away from you,"

"I told her that we were over already. Guess she was more stupid than I thought," Paul said.

"Let's go before we're late for English," I said, grabbing his hand.

* * *

"Finally! School's over!" I yelled, sticking my arms in the air.

The Pack laughed at me. Thanks guys.

"Bye. Sam said we have patrol later," Jared said, doing that guy fist hand shake thing, with Paul.

I gave Kim a hug and Paul drove me home. It was around 5 right now. We were having a Harry Potter marathon, when I suddenly remembered I had to go buy batteries for my smoke alarm. I don't want to die if there's a fire, so I might as well go buy it now.

"I just remembered I have to go buy batteries," I said, standing up and putting my shoes on.

"Okay. I'll drive," Paul said.

"No. I'll go alone. It's fine. Get some sleep before patrol," I replied, grabbing my keys.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be back soon," I said, giving him a long hug and running out the door.

I got into the car and drove down to the hardware store. I plugged in my iPod when I stopped at a red light.

_Honk, _the guy behind me just honked me. How impatient... Oh shit. I didn't notice the green light come on, so I stepped on it.

All of the sudden I saw a white light flash on my right side, a loud honking noise, then I blacked out.

* * *

_**I know this chapter really sucked, so sorry! I'll write a better explanation tomorrow. Sorry again. ." _

_Next Chapter will be in Paul's P.O.V, if that gives you guys any anticipation. :P_


End file.
